heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.20 - Forget Something
Darix Tyner has forgotten a scar at Rain's residence about a week ago. Sadly due to work, cold, and just not having a chance to get over there. The owner of the scarf just never has made the chance to get over to her. That and for Darix, it seemed like a silly thing to go to someone's house for. Even more so, someone like Rain. He played out the scenario a few times in his head. Different ways to say 'Hi' and Different ways to explain why he just came over for. Also that sell was magic overload and he needed a break from such a presence. It was enough to cause him to still pick up fake traces of magic in the air even two days later! So for now Darix is in his apartment enjoying the day off. He has made himself hot mint tea, he has some music going; 80s mix really, and is not expecting any company over. Not that it changes much of his living style Just the heater is up, including a few extra plug-in heaters around the house to keep things around 80-85F (26-30C if we did the math right) degrees in the house. He wasn't even dressed for company actually. A pair of black sweat pants and no shirt on, cause seriously. Why would he need one on around his own home? He may in fact be singing to the music with a brush in his hand representing a microphone. The door was in fact locked. All that may be heard outside the door is probably the sound of the music faintly if one tried hard to listen, but it was far more easier to actually hear Darix himself singing. Poor Darix! Rain knows his scarves are important to him. So she has decided to spare him the agony of coming to a magic manor again. Rain is unaware of the happy, shirtless dragon fellow within singing to his brush. Not that you know, she's ever air guitared or sang in the shower. NEVER. She is a witch of utmost ... dignity. Nevertheless, she hopped her broomstick and found the place. Now she is walking in and - there's the door. She shakes off a bit of the cold, staring at it. All you have to do is knock, Rain. But even that seems kind of intimidating. She reaches up and carefully raps upon the door. Darix pauses in mid singing and stares at the door. He raises a brow gently and then places the brush down on the counter of the kitchenette. He reaches over to grab his midnight blue robe and throws that on, tieing the cloth belt around his waist as he walks up to the door. He peers through the peep hole and blinks a few times, "..Rain?" He rears his head back in some disbelief and then peers again just to be /sure/. It wasn't long till the locks can be heard unlocking and the door opens up, for Rain to behind the /DRAGON/, ok, not really. Just the dragon who keeps up appearances to not cause mass panic, thus looking human. Those gold amber eyes look at Rain for a moment, but there is a smile on his face. "Uh, Hey Rain. I wasn't expecting any company over." He takes a step back and motions for her to come inside. "Please, come inside. I can make you like a cup of tea or something." He then remembers he is in his robe. "..also get something better on then a robe and sweat pants." Like a shirt. Yeah. Cause.. yeah.. ffffff. Rain smiles as the door unlocks. She waves up to Darix. "Hello! And that's okay. I'm sorry. You forgot something and I wanted to give it back," The witch says. She seems completely earnest. Although, she pauses and blinks. He's in a robe. Don't blush. Don't blush. Too late. Scumbag brain in cooperation with those tricky capillaries. Oh dear. She just smiles back to him. "I hope I didn't startle you." "That would be lovely. And um, I - you don't have to change on my account although - er, that -" It sounds bad no matter how you slice it. And Rain might not be startled by a dragon. She did befriend a giant crab and a leviathan. Why not? "How are you?" Dragons are dangerooouuuss. They could eat yoooou. Well, then again, a giant crab could cut you in half huh? Darix steps out of the way as Rain walks inside. He doesn't actually remark on the fact she blushed, but he does try to not laugh at her slip up that could be taken wrong on some many levels. "Its fine." He says calmly and then shuts the door behind her. "I don't have a coat rack or anything so, uh, feel free to lay your coat on the back of the couch or.. chair." Darix then glances around for a moment before he looks at her. "..also what did I forget.." He stares at her for a second before, then moving over to the 'bedroom' side of this studio room and easily goes for he keeps his shirts, looking for the right one to wear. He settles on a black t-shirt as he looks at it. "..I didn't think I forgot anything.." He rumbles softly to himself, though still audio-able as he goes to untie the robe, but remembers company-- and unsure how Rain could react to such a thing, so in the politeness for a lady! He steps into the bathroom to swap robe to T-shirt, which doesn't take long and he steps back out with the robe swung over his shoulder. "Also.. I'm alright. Just kinda enjoying the day off, yourself?" And the leviathan did give it his all to try to eat her. So that's hardly new. Rain seems to be Darwin's lil' winner. Or something. She smiles over to him. "And sure thing," She'll peel off her coat to hang off the back of the chair. There's a pause, and she pulls his scarf from her messenger bag, which gets set on the floor after. "This! It's your scarf. I remembered that you really aren't much for cold." And really, judging by the warmth in the apartment... She smiles at his rumble. She apparently thinks it's charming. But she is still kind of red faced and glances up to the ceiling. No staring! But when he comes back out, Rain offers him his scarf over. "I'm glad to hear that. I am okay." Nod. Darix looks at the scarf and hrms softly. "I guess that explains why my neck felt a bit chilly then." He then chuckles. "..and yeah. I'm not. Which many might find hilarious give I actually breath fire." He remarks. Joys of someone knowing your a dragon. You can be /open/ about this kinda stuff. He folds the scarf up and then goes to place it away where his other scarfs are. "But what people don't realize is that your body is use to the high temperature you produce from that very fire. Cold being the opposite of heat, can actually cause the body temperature to cool down and well.. can actually do a great deal of harm when attempting to generate that fire." He rubs the back of his neck in thought of that, before he makes his way toward the kitchen. "Not sure if that makes any sense or not. Kinda does in my head, but, eh.. sorry for the crappy explanation." Darix then goes to pull down a cup for Rain's tea and then goes to pour her some. "Hopefully you don't mind mint tea.. no wait.." He snaps his fingers and then looks at her, "That is what you had in the cafe right now? So. You should be golden then!" Rain smiles to him. "It's not on all the time," She points out. "But I can see why," She admits. "And that makes sense," She considers it. Rain looks sympathetic towards poor Darix. "Well, I'm not an expert on dragon biology. I think that falls to you," She shakes her head. "And it's fine." Rain is a little puzzled, but she goes with it. She watches him quietly a moment. "And thanks! Mint tea is fine. I ordered it in the cafe," She verifies his memory. "Yup!" Rain seems pleased enough. "Also, I wanted to check in on you after that garage sale. Things got a lot more chaotic than I meant to," She admits. Darix chuckles softly. "Yeah, it.. it got a bit chaotic. Also feel bad for Pete, did he ever figure out what was bugging him so badly at your place?" He asks before bring the cup of tea over and sitting it on the coffee table for her. "..also honestly?" Darix then looks at her with a smile. "I'm glad I was there, it was worth it." He goes back over to where the tea is and just leans on the counter. Joys of studio apartments. All rooms are connected with no dividers! .. beyond the bathroom of course. "I got to see some of the crowd that knows you and I can see why your in the field your in." Darix says with a soft chuckle. "You know some interesting people, Rain. Some I would even probably stay away a mile from personally, but that is because..of their heavy magic.. mm.. field." Rain nods. She then shakes her head. "Nope. That has me concerned, though. Surely I dusted them off okay...? Maybe it was a flower or... some of that stuff was kinda old," Ponder. She hasn't a clue it was poor Darix. Not a single one. She smiles to him and tilts her head. "Honestly?" She seems happy as he smiles. "Really? I'm glad to hear that." She beams at him. Rain seems surprised at the lack of dividers in the apartment, but glad he was happy. "What do you mean why I am in the field? I sorta sprouted powers one day and ..." Handwaves. "My shot at being an ordinary engineer went out the window like that." She shrugs. "But you know, I think I'm okay with it in a way. I've met lots of folks and made interesting friends. And I understand," She replies. "Which is why I was glad you came. But - yeah. Definitely a lot of personalities." "Well, like you.." Darix says looking over to her. "..You I trust. I know you wont try to cast some kinda spell on me or anything like that." He sighs softly, staring down at his tea cup. "..you may be the only magic caster I ever fully actually trust. Which, I guess is a good thing, encase someone attempts to try something." Darix then shifts a little where he leans. His eyes focusing on the liquid in his cup, before he closes his eyes. "I can't remember how much I told you, when I explained what I was.. and showed you I was also able to conjure up a few spells, but.." He then looks over to her. "You know how everyone has a resistance to spells, right?" "Most humans can be pretty resilient to some spells, if any more different types. A sorcerer or mage, has to overpower that resistance for their spells to take effect." Darix states hrming softly, before taking a sip form his tea. "..but with me. I have no resistance. What a normal person could shrug off or eventually shrug of.. I can not do. It will stick to me like glue." Those gold amber eyes then look down at his tea once more. "All the power and grace we Dragons possess.. yet we can't even overcome the most basic of spells. I guess that is natures way of keeping the cards balanced." Darix then laughs softly before he shakes his head. "Yet.. I'm also sure there is some dragon clan out there.. somewhere.. that probably has it better off, then mine does." Aw. Rain looks to him and smiles. "Yeah, I wouldn't. Not without your okay." She can heal, after all. She looks to the cups and tilts her head. She doesn't object to looking after him in that regard, either. "Um. Well, the fire, weakness to magic and ... that you have a big dragony form," She can't say big dragon butt because that is anatomically incorrect and saying someone's butt is big is just rude. Really. She listens though, and nods. "In a way, yeah. And don't feel too bad. Everyone has some sort of weakness. I'm pretty frail and my magic takes a bit. I also have to not be too out of sorts. I mean, one good dragon stomp and it's good bye, Rain," She points out. Rain is a squishy, squishy mortal. Her dark purple eyes peer into the tea for a moment. "So - I guess the universe just tries to balance us out. And there could be dragons with an affinity for sorcery." Sagenod. "But they would probably have either a mental flaw or give up some physical durability. You can't be perfect. I'm sure someone is, but," Shrug. "I think you're cool." Rain smiles to him. "Thanks. I - I appreciate it. And I am glad. I like your company, too," Rain looks down as he looks away. Remember, the more you think about turning red, the more it happens! Stupid brain. Rain glances around the apartment, too. She looks to him and smiles. "That's okay. This is kind of like your den, yeah? I'm glad." That is, she's honored he let her in. Being let into a dragon's den is a big deal after all. "And hm, we can just chat awhile. I didn't want to impose too much." She admits. "Did you have plans for today?" She asks. Then a pause. "Nemi and Captain are doing well. Spoiled as ever," She admits with a grin. "But I am happy and lucky, I think. I like having them around. Do you keep pets?" Darix smirks. "Yeah, I guess you could call it my den. Though if my family ever saw it, they would be asking me what I was ever thinking. Then again, I'm on bad terms with them anyways." He rolls his eyes and finishes off the tea he is drinking. "Mm and your not opposing me at all! As for plans." He scratches the back of his head looking up at the ceiling. "Not really. No." He places down the cup and walks over to the radio. "Mostly was just going to lounge around and take it easy. Not often I can just be officially, fully, lazy." He remarks with a grin as he looks over his shoulder to her. "..as for pets.." Darix then looks back to radio. He turns down the volume a bit more and then decides to swap out CDs to just normal radio. It seems to be a mix station of oldies, 80s, and modern music. "I don't have any, no. Never have really." Darix places the CD back into its case before he walks over to where he keeps all of them. "I mean, I could jokingly say I /do/ have pets and calls those the human friends I have made." He says with a playful grin, looking directly over to her. "..But I am pretty sure, no witch would ever want to be the pet of a Dragon. That would be.. horrible and wrong." This was all said in a playful tone with a continued grin to match. Rain grins at his smirk. Though, she frowns at his next sentence. She tilts her head. "Yeah, mine just - kinda cut loose mostly," She admits. "And good, I'd hate to keep you from getting stuff done," She admits. She looks to the radio and him. "Well, you can lounge and chat with me if you'd like. I wouldn't interfere with lounging," She offers. Rain stays where she is as he goes to change music. It's his Den, so he gets to choose the music! Then at his grin, she snorts softly and grins back. "But you don't take me for walks or even the park," She points out, going with the joke. "And - hmm..." She considers that. "I guess there's worse things in the world, but hee." She's unable to play along with the joke too much, grinning. "I guess not. But Nemi thought you were alright. I think Captain likes that you're warm." Rain plays along, even for a little bit, and it causes Darix to chuckle just a tad. He doesn't let it fully go either. Once Rain states that her own pets like him, he muses over this. "I see, I'm glad your companions enjoy my company." He then walks over and sits down on the floor to look up at Rain. "..and I would take you out for a stroll, but your a very independent woman, and it be wrong of a owner to try to force their pet to be what they are not." Darix states raising up an index finger. "And I happen to like you just the way you are. Independent. Caring. Gentle." Darix cants his head to the side a bit. "You have a beautiful personality, so why would I ever want to restrain that. Besides.. I know I could never have you as a pet, Rain, you belong out in the wild. Going and coming as you please, with no collars to hold you down." Darix then rests his arms over his knees as he sits there, looking at the ground by this point really, smirking softly at his own thoughts. "I just hope though, when things get to rough for you, that maybe, you know, you'll call for help.. or even like.. call for me to help.. Cause I am here for you, Rain." Rain grins at his chuckle. She tilts her head a little. She glances over as he sits down on the floor. She'll follow along and sit on the floor a little across from him. "Oh? It's probably okay if we're both wanting a walk, yeah?" She offers. She does smile at him raising an index finger as he talks. Then she turns red again as he mentions liking her the way she is. "Aw... thank you. That is so sweet of you to say," She says. "Although, that is very accurate. but sometimes I stay if I like," She promises him. She's not so sure about the collars, really. "I don't think I could restrain you by needing a collar anyway," Such dependence is a two way street, it seems. Walking a dragon is a hazardous endeavor anyway. She is quiet a moment. She looks to Darix. "I will. I just seem to be good at getting into - and out of trouble. But - definitely. And I am here for you," She promises. "I appreciate it. It's really kind of you." She pauses. What to say next? "Although... maybe I will have to take us to a realm of spring one day. So it's nice and warm when we do want to go out." Darix watches her take a seat in front of him. Aww, she didn't need to do that. He remains pretty quiet and taps his fingers together in his own silent thoughts. Then when she brings up the 'Realm of Springs', he furrows his brows, before raising one. "..Realm of springs?" Yep. He has never heard of this place. "Not the realm of springs. The Realm of Spring. Usually where it's spring all the time," Rain smiles. She pauses. "Although, I'm not sure how you feel about portals," She admits. She crosses her legs as she sits on the floor across from him now. "Oh. Sorry. Realm of Spring." Darix corrects himself with a playful smirk and then a soft chuckle, before aheming softly. "..and.. honestly? I have no idea either. I-- actually never been in a portal, but the place sounds really nice and, well, I guess you got to try something once in your life, right?" Darix then clenches his hands together where his thumbs just tap. "I.. um.." He goes to speak, but words seem to fail him as he lowers his head. He makes a softly rumbling sound in his own agitation before he at last speaks up again. "I was wondering if, maybe, I don't know.. like..next weekend you.. may want to go see a movie? Or.. something? I don't.. maybe we could even try this portal thing out." Rain nods at that and smiles at his smirk. Then she pauses. "We can try a normal portal from place to place first. It's sort of a shocking experience the first time or two," She notes. "But yeah, I think you'd like it. It's warmer." Making him go outside in this winter weather seems cruel at the least. "Still... I'm concerned." She frowns a little. She wouldn't want to traumatize poor Darix. She looks to him now, as he softly rumbles. Rain seems curious now. "... next weekend?" Could they? Then he asks to see a movie and she turns red again. Her eyes widen a little. She smiles at him, though she sort of fidgets a bit. She's flattered! But painfully awkward. So awkward. "I would like that. Either of them, really. Or any of it. I'm glad to." "O-Okay then. So, next weekend we will meet up and do something." Darix states as he goes to stand up and actually offers her his hand. "And maybe.. we can even try this light portal then. I mean, may as well see what happens.. right?" Darix chuckles softly then. "After all, what is the point in living if your not willing to take a few chances." Rain smiles. "That sounds wonderful," She moves to stand and accepts his hand. Her slender fingers curl a little. "Okay. And yeah, it's good to know. Sometimes portals crop up or someone might try to turn one on you." She notes. She beams at his soft chuckle. "If you say so. I think you're right." Pause. "Thank you for having me over. And if you get hurt or anything, give me a call, alright?" Darix doesn't let go of her hand right away, it actually takes him a moment to realize he hasn't let go and does so quickly with a mild nervous laugh and a clear of his throat. He then places his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants trying to act like nothing just happened. Mister cool and collective. Yep. "I'll do so, if I get hurt, but I doubt that will happen." He says with a grin. "I mean seriously. What could possibly happen to me? I'm a librarian. Not a super hero." He then laughs a bit and just /leaves/ off the story of the super heroes who thought he was some guy named.. like.. berry.. or something.. and not to forget the fact of having to deal with angry elemental spirits. Yep. Just a Librarian. He then leads Rain over to the door and opens it up for her. "You have a safe trip alright and uh, don't get yourself hurt either, because the same goes for you. Get injured, hurt, something. Call." Rain blushes faintly, as their hands are together a moment. And his nervous laugh just makes her smile a little. She just sort of nods and glances to the ceiling. Righto! She goes with that. She's totally super suave. Like Rico Suave, even. She smiles at his grin. "You'd be surprised," She offers. After all, Rain seems to bumble into plenty of adventure, herself. She follows him as he leads her over to the door. "Thanks. And you, too. I will call, surely. Enjoy your lazy day." She beams at him. She waves and will wander along. Darix watches her leave and then closes the door behind her. He lets out a soft sigh of relief as he leans against the back of the door. Before he grins and then laughs softly. Then suddenly there is a jump and a fist pump in the air. With a bit of his own dance. Cause even though it was just going to be a normal hang out on the weekend, it was still something to actually look forward too. Then again, can something with a dragon and a witch be seen as normal? Only time will tell! Category:Log